creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
All that glisters is not gold
Vom Manne hin zur Frau. Sünde Drei, Luxuria. Johann erkannte das erste Mal, dass er der Typ Mann war, der seiner Freundin Schmuck kaufen würde nur um ihr damit eine Freude zu machen, als er sich in der Innenstadt nach einem netten Geschenk für ihren dreißigsten Geburtstag umsah. In seinem Leben hatte er erst ein einziges Mal ein Juweliergeschäft betreten, damals noch als Knirps von acht Jahren Lebensspanne und in Begleitung seiner Mutter, die sich ein schönes – wie sie fand – Paar Ohrringe hatte kaufen wollen. Damals, als Kind, war Johann von den Eindrücken überwältigt gewesen. Formen, Farben... und dann dieser Glanz. Alles poliert als würde die Welt dadurch nicht untergehen. Besonders angetan hatte dem kleinen Jungen damals ein Diamantring von drei Karat, was ihm damals nichts sagte und auch heute nur verlauten ließ: Teuer. Seine Mutter hatte die Ohrringe dann doch nicht gekauft, aus demselben Grund. Dieses Mal, nahezu zwanzig Jahre später und nach all den schleifenden Eindrücken, die das Leben an einem Schüler, späteren Bibliothekar hinterlässt, war er bei weitem nicht mehr so sehr beeindruckt. Im zweiten Band seiner Lieblingscomicreihe, Valerian und Veronique – bei der er sich immer gewundert hatte, warum Veroniques eigentlicher Name, Laureline, in der deutschen Fassung abgeändert wurde – hatte er eindrucksvollere Steine gesehen, ebenso in Kriminalfilmen, die er über alles liebte und in denen andauernd irgend ein Kerl einen Tresor voller Diamanten leerräumte. Dieses Mal war sein erster Eindruck der Geruch. Hätte Glas einen Geruch, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, wäre es dieser: Kalt, stumpf, durchdringend aber nicht schneidend. Er blinzelte. Draußen war die Luft wärmer, immerhin war das Wetter sich der Jahreszeit bewusst, und seine Augäpfel schienen sich kurz zu verkrampfen. Kaum hatte er sich beruhigt, stand ein Mitarbeiter vor ihm, provisorische Diagnose: Schwul und reich genug, damit offen umzugehen. Johann wusste, dass derlei Gedanken moralisch fragwürdig waren, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“ Seine Stimme war ebenso kühl wie die Luft und Johann erkannte, dass er ein Kerl mit Dreitagebart und Jeans in einem der vermutlich teuersten Läden der Einkaufsmeile war. Egal: „Das könnten Sie tatsächlich.“, antwortete er, darauf bedacht sein zweifelhaftes Äußeres mit der ihm eigenen hochgestochenen Ausdrucksweise wettzumachen: „Ich bin bedauerlicherweise wenig bewandert in Dingen wie Schmuck und derlei, aber nun hat meine Freundin Geburtstag und da dachte ich wäre ein Rat von einem Fachmann eine weise Entscheidung.“ Er konnte sehen, wie sich die Miene des Angestellten mit jedem Wort aufhellte. Offenbar hatte es geklappt: „Aber selbstverständlich, mit Geburtstagen kennen wir uns hier natürlich aus.“ Ein künstliches Lachen, das Johann ebenso künstlich erwiderte. „Hat Ihre Freundin denn gewisse Vorzüge was Schmuck betrifft? Ringe, Ketten...“ Er ließ die Frage kurz im Raum stehen, während Johann selbigen durchblickte, die Augen über die vielen Vitrinen gefüllt mit Edelsteinen der feinsten Sorte gleiten ließ: „Tatsächlich hat sie eine Zuneigung zu Armbändern und dergleichen. Was sich ums Handgelenk schließen lässt weckt scheinbar automatisch ihr Gefallen.“ Nicht ohne ein leichtes Schmunzeln dachte er an die Handschellen, die erst vor wenigen Tagen Teil ihrer gemeinsamen Vergnügungen gewesen waren. „Nun, und wenn ich fragen darf, ich welcher Preisklasse bewegen wir uns hier?“ Johann bemerkte, dass der Kerl bei weitem nicht so hochnäsig klang wie bei seinem Eintreten, was ihn aus unerfindlichen Gründen eine gewisse Sympathie empfinden ließ. Er nannte ein paar Zahlen, der Angestellte bat ihn zu warten, bis er mit einer Handvoll Exemplaren zurückkam. Neben einem Silberkettchen mit gläsernem Herz-Anhänger und einer Kette mit dickeren Gliedern, die eine Platte für ein Foto beinhaltete lag dort ein Armreif, scheinbar aus purem Gold, obwohl Johann sich sicher war dass der Schein trog, würde er sich so etwas doch frühestens nach seinem Lottogewinn leisten können. Dennoch, Als er diesen einfachen, wundersamen Reif betrachtete, schlichen sich Erinnerungen aus seiner Jugend an seinem Hirnstamm vorbei ins Oberbewusstsein: Stephen Kings Roman 'In einer kleinen Stadt', der sich um den diabolischen Händler Leland Gaunt drehte. Er bot seinen Kunden alles an was sie wollten, genau diese eine Sache, die sie mehr wollten als alles andere. Für Johann hätte es nun durchaus dieser Reif sein können. An den hohen Preis, den Leland Gaunts Opfer zahlen mussten, dachte er nicht. „Der Armreif.“, murmelte er mehr, als dass er es sagte: „Er wäre geradezu perfekt.“ Der Angestellte nickte und geleitete Johann zur Kasse. Als er das zu dem Reif passende Preisschild auf den Tresen legte, verschluckte sich Johann trotz allem fast: „Sind Sie sicher? Mir scheint das Komma irgendwie an der falschen Stelle zu stehen.“ Der Mann an der Kasse lachte beinahe: „Ich gestehe, eine solch amüsante Aussage höre ich hier eher selten. Aber seien Sie versichert, unsere Preise sind korrekt abgedruckt.“ „Hmh, das fürchte ich auch. Nichts für ungut, versteht sich. Ich kaufe ihn.“ Zwei Wochen später wickelte eine Frau namens Tanja einen goldenen Armreif aus einem silbern glänzenden Geschenkpapier aus, dass sie an der Deckenlampe hängen sah, als sie nach dem Aufwachen die Augen öffnete. Es hatte dort gehangen wie eine fette Spinne, die sich auf eine Beute hinunterlässt, und da Tanja schließlich wusste, was für ein Tag dies war, ging sie ihr ins Netz. Kaum hatte sie den goldenen Schein erfasst, füllten sich ihre Augen mit dem üblicherweise als Strahlen bezeichneten Glanz der Freude. Sie drehte sich zu Johann, der neben ihr lag und ihr mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zusah: „Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir. Happy Birthday, Tanni.“ Tanja grinste breit und drückte ihm einen mit innigster Liebe gefüllten Kuss auf die nach wie vor lächelnden Lippen. Sie verharrten auf diese Weise acht Sekunden, was Tanja, ohne dass sie es wusste, noch acht Stunden ließ. Nicht weniger und auch nicht mehr. Nachdem ihre Lippen sich getrennt hatten, legte sie den Armreif um ihr rechtes Handgelenk: „Er passt wie angegossen. Johann... hast du ihn extra für mich anfertigen lassen? Das wäre doch nicht...“ Johann unterbrach sie mit der vagen Aussage: „Für meinen Engel nur das Beste.“ und richtete sich auf. Er hatte den einzigen Wecker des Schlafzimmers bewusst anderthalb Stunden vorgestellt, was sich jetzt auszahlte. Die Arbeit rief natürlich auch irgendwann, und trotz anderthalb Stunden Bettsport der allerfeinsten Art ließ Tanja ihren Freund nur ungern von dannen gehen. Er drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und murmelte grinsend, dass sie den Reif natürlich regelmäßig polieren müsse, da Gold schnell anlaufe. „Der Armreif ist nicht das einzige, was ich polieren werde.“, grinste Tanja lüstern zurück, und Johann lachte: „Ich mag es zwar nicht unbedingt, wenn du solche Anspielungen bringst, wenn ich zur Arbeit gehe, aber ich freue mich auf heute Nachmittag. Dabei ist doch dein Geburtstag.“ Dann war er aus der Tür und überließ Tanja sich selbst. Sie lief grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd durch die Wohnung und bewunderte ihr Geschenk. Und nicht nur das, viel ihr auf. So guten Sex hatte sie seit ihrem Schulabschluss nicht mehr gehabt, auch wenn ihr dieser Gedanke ein wenig nuttig vorkam. Sie schwor sich allein dafür schon, den Reif in Ehren zu halten. Er musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben und die Sorge um Geld beschlich sie für einen Moment, wurde jedoch von der Logik verdrängt. Johann war niemand, der unnötig Geld ausgab, und erst recht gab er nie Geld aus das er nicht hatte oder das er anderweitig benötigte. Wenn er sich dieses Geschenk hatte leisten können, dann konnte er es sich auch leisten. Wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zu den im horizontalen Bereich angesiedelten Spielchen von vorhin, und ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrem Schoß, schob das Nachthemd beiseite, das sie nach wie vor trug, und begann sich manuell zu stimulieren und zu befriedigen. Im Verlauf des Tages nur eines von unendlich vielen Malen. Johann kam um achtzehn Uhr dreißig wieder zurück und hatte eine gewisse Erwartung bezüglich der Begrüßung. Hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn Tanja sich trotz Armreif auch mit seinen Handschellen bewaffnet hatte. Wie er herausfand als er nach ihr rief, sie nicht antwortete und er voller Erwartung ins Schlafzimmer ging, wo er seine Freundin tot auffand, hatte er nicht ganz unrecht. Das erste, was ihm auffiel, war paradoxerweise, dass eine der drei Glühbirnen der Deckenlampe fehlte. Das zweite war der Anschluss der Glühbirne, der aus Tanjas Schoß ragte. Das dritte war die geradezu unheimlich blaue Verfärbung ihrer Hände hinter den Handgelenken, die mit Galgenschlingen an die Bettpfosten gebunden und wie mein einer Begrüßung hochgehalten worden waren. Die Finger sahen kränklich und geschwollen zugleich aus, hingen herunter wie das Geschenk am heutigen Morgen und ebenso der Kopf, der hinuntergesunken auf ihre nackten Brüste zu blicken schien. Und zu guter Letzt erblickte Johann den Armreif hinter dem Galgenknoten an ihrem rechten Handgelenk, leicht verborgen aber glänzend wie eh und je. In dem Moment brach er zusammen, für die nächsten dreieinhalb Stunden unfähig etwas zu tun, erst danach konnte er die Polizei rufen. Ging der Verdacht anfänglich schnell in Richtung Vergewaltigung und Mord stellte sich schnell heraus, dass sie sich selbst über den Tag hinweg, wie es der Polizist am folgenden Tag ausdrückte, sexuell überstimuliert haben musste, mithilfe von Händen sowie Gegenständen, etwa der Glühbirne, die sie sich eingeführt hatte. Als sie sich selbst mithilfe der Galgenknoten für ihren Freund hatte präsentieren wollen, hatte sie offenbar nicht bedacht, dass diese ihr Blut stocken lassen würden. Dadurch hatte sie, so der Polizist, nicht mal mehr mitkriegen können, dass die Glühbirne in ihrem Inneren zerbrach, bevor sie starb. Nachlass. Es ist nicht alles Gold, was glänzt. Jung ist das neue Alt. Babyspielzeug. „Wo hast du den denn her?“, fragte Sireena ihre Großmutter und deutete auf den goldenen Armreif an ihrem Handgelenk. Ihre Großmutter, eine Frau Ende Achtzig mit dem Aussehen von Ende Neunzig lächelte: „Nachlassversteigerung. Hab an einer dieser Auktionen teilgenommen, bei der das Hab und Gut von Leuten versteigert wird, die kein Testament gemacht haben. Traurige Geschichte, die arme Frau hat sich wohl an ihrem Geburtstag selbst verstümmelt und dann erhängt. Hab ich von Rüdiger gehört, und der hat ja diesen Freund, dessen Bruder bei der Zeitung arbeitet, also ist das ja wahr. Schlimme Sache. Aber der Armreif, der hat mir gefallen. Und war immerhin ein Schnäppchen, also warum nicht?“ Sireena verzog den Mund. Für ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen wirkte sie in ihrer Mimik manchmal noch wie ein Kind, fiel ihrer Großmutter auf. „Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Ich hab gehört, dass viele Gegenstände von grausam Verstorbenen verflucht sein sollen. Und Schmuckstücke, besonders Gold, soll solche Flüche besonders gut aufnehmen.“ Wo hatte sie das denn schon wieder her? Großmutter wunderte sich manchmal schon über das merkwürdige Verhalten ihrer Enkeltochter. Zuerst begann sie damit, ihre Augen schwarz zu umpinseln und ihren Kleidungsstil daran anzupassen, jetzt redete sie schon von Flüchen und fasste dabei an diesen komischen, fünfzackigen Stern an ihrer Halskette. Ihre Eltern hatten schon gesagt, das sei sicher nur eine Phase: „Ach Kindchen, das ist doch Humbug. Flüche gibt es nicht, sonst wäre ich doch sicher schon einem begegnet. Und der Goldreif sieht nicht so aus, als ob sich irgendwas darin verstecken könnte.“ Sireena seufzte: „Du hast gar keine Ahnung, was ein Fluch ist, nicht wahr? Na ja, wie auch immer... bitte pass auf, dass dir damit nichts passiert, okay? Nicht alles was glänzt ist Gold. Ich muss wieder los, war aber echt schön dich mal zu besuchen.“ Als Sireena verschwunden war lehnte sich Großmutter in ihrem Sessel zurück. Diese komische Phase ihrer Enkeltochter hatte vor etwa einem Jahr begonnen, als ihr Mann gestorben war. Zu Großvater hatte Sireena immer ein besseres Verhältnis gehabt als zu Großmutter, das wussten sie beide. Großmutter seufzte. Die letzte Aussage von Sireena ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Weniger die Worte, als vielmehr die Betonung. Ihre Stimme war voller Sorge gewesen. Großmutter blickte auf den schimmernden Reif an ihrem Handgelenk und lächelte. Sie hatte ihn seit knapp zwei Wochen und fühlte sich seitdem richtig gut, vollkommener Blödsinn dass ein Fluch oder so was da drin stecken könnte. Es wurde Abend und sie bekam Hunger, richtete sich auf und wunderte sich über das ausbleibende Knacken ihres Rückens und ihrer Gelenke. Blinzelnd richtete sie sich weiter auf, immer weiter, bis sie gerade stand, ein Gefühl dass sie seit ihrem siebzigsten Geburtstag nicht mehr gespürt hatte. „Das kann doch nicht...“ Sie eilte geradezu in ihr Schlafzimmer zu dem Spiegel der in die Schranktür eingearbeitet war und sie in voller Größe widerspiegeln konnte: Tatsächlich, sie stand vollkommen aufrecht. Und als sie genauer hinsah, erkannte sie auch das Fehlen einiger, wenngleich nicht aller, Falten, die sie sich schon ins Gedächtnis eingeprägt hatte. „Ich werde... jünger.“, flüsterte sie, und wie um sich zu bestätigen sah sie hinunter auf ihr Handgelenk. Trotz zunehmender Dunkelheit – und besser werdendem Augenlicht – glomm der Reif in einem sanften Glanz. Großmutter ging früh ins Bett, den Reif an der Hand, mit freudiger Erwartung auf Morgen. Sie erwachte um zwei Uhr dreizehn Morgens, gepeinigt von Knochenschmerzen und Übelkeit. Sie stöhnte, richtete sich auf und kam sich sonderbar klein vor. Als sie aus dem Bett aufstand, rutschte ihr das Nachthemd von den Schultern, sodass sie in der kalten Nachtluft zitterte. Ihre Übelkeit und die Schmerzen in Händen, Füßen und vor allem der Wirbelsäule ignorierend knipste sie das Licht an und blickte in den Spiegel. In die Augen, auf den Körper eines elfjährigen Mädchens. Das war der Moment in dem sie schrie. Die Tür erreichte sie letzten Endes mit Acht, als sie auf die Straße lief war sie sechseinhalb. Der Reif an ihrem Arm schien mitzuschrumpfen, er ließ sich nicht abnehmen so sehr sie es auch versuchte. Sie taumelte, fiel und stand wieder auf, plötzlich ein wimmerndes vierjähriges Kind, das hilflos durch die Dunkelheit taumelte. Gut vierhundert Meter von ihrem Haus entfernt klimperte der Reif schließlich auf den Boden. Eine kleine, schwindende Eizelle konnte ihn nicht mehr halten. Trauer. Fundstücke der Straße. Schuldentbindung. Sireena weinte nicht, als sie vom Verschwinden ihrer Großmutter hörte. Sie hatte sie lieb, aber sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Um sie zu weinen bedeutete um sie zu trauern, und um sie zu trauern bedeutete wahrzuhaben, dass sie fort war, für immer. Dabei war das doch der Knackpunkt: Es gab nicht die geringste Spur von ihr, keine Lebenszeichen, aber auch keine Leiche. Kein Abschiedsbrief. Nichts. Sireena weinte nicht. Auch nicht als ihre Eltern eine Trauerfeier veranstalteten, gleich nach dem Begräbnis. Ihre Eltern machten sich Sorgen, machten ihr Vorwürfe, beschuldigten sie ob ihrer Okkultismus-Phase der eingeschränkten Teilhabe am echten Leben, warfen ihr vor emotional verkümmert zu sein, selbst in einem Wahn der Gefühle. Sireena weinte nicht. Sie glaubte zu wissen, was passiert war. Drei Wochen nach dem spurlosen Verschwinden ihrer Großmutter machte sie einen Spaziergang. Nicht nur um ihre Eltern loszuwerden, die ihr mehr und mehr auf die Nerven gingen, sondern auch um etwas zu überprüfen. Sie hatte von Nachbarn ihrer Großmutter gehört, dass in der Nacht des Tages, an dem Sireena ihre Großmutter zuletzt gesehen hatte ein dauerhaftes Kinderschreien auf den Straßen zu hören gewesen sein sollte, ohne aber dass in der Nachbarschaft irgendwelche Kinder waren. Das hatte ihre Neugier geweckt und nun suchte sie die Straße nach etwas ab, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was es war. Das wusste sie erst, als sie, im Dreck des Straßengrabens, einen goldenen Armreif fand: „Na also.“, murmelte sie verbittert: „Da bist du ja.“ Es dauerte zwei weitere Tage, bis sich eine Gelegenheit ergab. Ihre Eltern waren endlich mal außer Haus und ohne zu zögern schnappte Sireena sich den Armreif, den sie unter ihrem Kopfkissen versteckt hatte, sowie eines ihrer zahlreichen Bücher über das, was ihre Eltern gerne als Magie-Quatsch bezeichneten. Sie hatte viel darin gelesen im letzten Jahr und kannte dieses Werk mit dem simplen Titel 'Flüche' beinahe auswendig. Ohne suchen zu müssen schlug sie Seite 239 auf und setzte sich mit Buch und Armreif in beiden Händen auf den Boden. Die Seite beschrieb nicht genau das, was sie brauchte, jedoch das was dem am nächsten kam. Ein Armband, nicht näher beschrieben, welches einst so verflucht worden sein sollte, dass es jedem Träger einen ganz persönlichen Tod bescheren sollte. Erst als Sireena das las fiel ihr auf, wie bescheuert es klang: „So ein... Bullshit!“, brüllte sie und pfefferte das Buch durch das Zimmer. Den Armreif hingegen betrachtete sie eingehend. Pures Gold, so schien es, in der Form einer Schlange, die sich selbst in den Schwanz beißt. Die Augen waren in der Form einem Stern nicht unähnlich, jedoch nicht dem Pentagramm, das Sireena um den Hals trug. Als sie in diese Augen starrte, lächelte sie und sprach mit sich selbst. „Ich frage mich...“, murmelte sie, „ob er mir wohl stehen würde. Flüche sind Schwachsinn, ich war blöd, naiv. Hab nach einer Erklärung gesucht die es nicht gibt. Du...“ sie hielt den Armreif hoch, „Du hast damit nichts zu tun.“ Ohne zu zögern legte sie ihn sich um ihr dünnes Handgelenk, wo er sich festzubeißen schien als wäre er daran angepasst. „Es ist niemals deine Schuld...“ Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Objekte